


A Marriage of Convenience

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [25]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, I'll be adding more but for the time being this is done, M/M, Young Hanzo Shimada, scrooge mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: To ensure the partnership of the miserly McCree, the Shimada clan elders decide it best to marry him into the family, offering Hanzo to the older man, whether Hanzo agrees or not.





	A Marriage of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another tumblr prompted piece in which Scrooge McCree and Young Master get together.

When Jesse was approached by a representative of the Shimada clan, he wasn’t sure what to expect. He knew them to be a rich and incredibly powerful family and were certainly the type he enjoyed keeping connections with, any chance he had of getting money from them he took. They had their share of business arrangements. His associate in the clan would give him a name, an enemy of the family or someone who needed teaching a lesson and McCree would play the long game for them, ruining these peoples lives by bleeding them dry of all their money and possessions. The family got power and McCree got money, it was a win win in his mind. 

This though, this was different. This wasn’t his associate bringing in a formally sealed envelope with a name in it. This was a middle aged woman sat across his desk from him offering her own son to him, whilst said young man stood beside the door, glaring daggers at Jesse. “Of course the dowry would be at least several thousand, an exact figure can be decide on closer to the wedding, should you so choose to accept this offer.” She smiled at McCree who’s eyes flickered over to the man in question. The family knew if they wanted him to do something they only had to throw a little money his way and he was their man, but this, the haunty younger man, Hanzo, seemed like he’d stab McCree if he agreed to this. Still there were worse ideas, marrying the rich young heir to the most powerful family around was certainly worth that risk. 

McCree returned his gaze to the woman before him and smiled charmingly at her. “I am honoured that you consider me worthy of marrying your son, your ladyship.” He inclined his head slightly, he might hate all this formality and grovelling but if it got him more money, so be it and being rude to this family was a death wish. “and I humbly accept.” he said as he raised his head again, smirking slightly at the shocked look from his husband to be. 

“Then, I shall leave you two to get acquainted.” Hanzo’s mother said as she rose, smiling kindly at McCree who rose in turn. “My husband would also like to extend an invitation of dinner with us tonight, to celebrate the happy news.” McCree nodded at her and smiled, he didn’t know how much longer he could keep the pleasantries up. 

“It would be an honour.” He replied, catching sight of Hanzo rolling his eyes behind his mother. 

Once the woman was gone, McCree slumped back into his chair and Hanzo moved to stand before him, glaring openly at the older man. “If you’re just going to stand there do it away from me, you’re in my way.” McCree drawled as he turned to his desk, seeing Hanzo take a small, shocked step back as the older just started working, as if he wasn’t even there. Growling under his breath, Hanzo slammed a hand down on the papers before McCree. 

“I won’t be ignored.” He hissed out and now, now McCree understood, the rich young heir was spoilt and pissy. He smirked slightly as he looked up to his finace. 

“It’s office hours  _darling_ and that means I’m working. Unless you would rather pay for my time, you can wait till I’ve finished.” He spoke casually as he grasped the upity young mans wrist and pushed him away from the desk. Hanzo stared in shock at McCree before glaring and stalking off to the window in the corner of the room. Sitting down on the edge to ignore McCree as the elder was ignoring him. 

McCree smirked triumphantly as he returned to his work, paperwork was the worst part of this job but if it meant he could legally extort people, well so be it. After an hour of working in silence Hanzo wandered back over to the desk, peering over Jesse’s shoulder. “You’d get more done if you had an assistant.” He stated simply. 

“I’m not paying someone to do what I can do on my own.” his reply was calm and simple, not even pausing in his writing as he spoke. Hanzo snorted at that and went back to the window. 

“Miser.” He muttered quietly as he stared out into the cold streets below. Another half an hour passed before boredom got the better of Hanzo and he stalked back over to Jesse’s desk. “You don’t have to pay me and you’ll make more money if this gets done sooner.” He stated simply, folding his arms as he stared at Jesse, that gave the older pause. Slowly he put his pen down and looked up to Hanzo before nodding slightly. 

“You are correct, sit. I’ll show you what to do.” Hanzo rounded the desk, sitting in the chair across from McCree, listening intently as he explained what he was doing to him and ensuring he understood what to do before handing him half the stack of papers. They worked in near silence, Hanzo asking the odd question or McCree asking for something from Hanzo’s side of the desk. McCree couldn’t say he minded though, Hanzo was a genius and picked up the teachings quickly and when he wasn’t being a prissy thing, he actually looked quiet beautiful. Shaking that thought away McCree rose from his seat. “I believe we have a dinner appointment with your family.” Hanzo grimace at that but got up anyway heading out the door with McCree just behind. 

“What time do office hours start tomorrow?” Hanzo asked casually as they walked through the cold streets, his breath coming out as little clouds before him. 

“7 in the morning.” The elder man replied, lighting up a cigar, glancing over to the younger. 

“I can’t arrive till 9 but I will stay till you leave.” Hanzo said simply and McCree smirked, reaching out casually to wrap an arm around his finace shoulder, drawing the smaller form to his side. 

“I look forward to working beside you, Hanzo.” 


End file.
